Star Wars: Days of Future Past
by Historyman 14
Summary: In the last hours of life in the Galaxy, it's survivors try one last darning move to stop any of it from ever happening. Ashoka mind is sent back to 19 years in the past. Can she save the Future?


**OOC: I do not own Star Wars, or X-Men. Just this story.**

 **The Galaxy. 19 years after start of the Sentinel Wars. Corellia. Ruins of Coronet City**

The skies was dark, and stormy. It always been like this. Since... _they_ show up. Thous... _things._ They was made to help end the war, and now? They ending most life in the whole Galaxy. All to fill out they prime directive. The main powers at the time try everything to stop _them_ but everything fail. Not even the Jedi could save the day.

In the Selonian Tunnels, was a survivor. Someone who had survive the madness of the Sentinel Wars. She was even they when it started all thous years ago. She was, in fact, a leader of the Survivors, the name of a group, and by now, the _only_ group still fighting. The _things_ have kill everyone else.

This one was on a mission. A great, and unimaginable important. So much courted on this, but first, she needed to get something. A real old artifact in a museum near by. Said artifact was key in the Survivors plan to win the war...by stopping it from happening. That's right, time travel.

The survivor look around the corner. She could see one of these... _things.._ off by it self on a patrol. The... _things.._ had wipe out the last Corellian groups just last year, but _they_ always keep a lot of they forces on worlds already destroy. It had not sense her yet, a trick the Survivors learn during the war. She turn on her two lightslabers, and rush it. The thing turns and open fires at her with it's plasma guns built into it's hands. The survivor dodges each attack, jumps into the air, and cuts the head in two. The Sentinel fell to the ground, dead. The survivor smiles as the Sentinel eyes goes dark. " A another one bite the dust." She said as she quickly move to the stairs. She quickly finds the entrance to the museum...

...And finds two Sentinels. " ** _Target found. Ahsoka Tano._** " The Sentinel said as they move to kill her. That's right, the survivor was the one, and only, Ashoka Tano, the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, and now one of the few Jedi, and living things, left in the whole Galaxy. "Try to get me!" She yells at them as she force jumps to a higher leave of the museum, the Sentinels right behind her. As they chase her, Ahsoka use the force to drop a part of the ceiling on them. It got one, but the other was just fine. It launch a Lightsaber-resistant rope that wrapping around her leg from it's right wrist, and started to dragging her to it. Ahsoka quickly get out a atlatl, and threw it at the wrist, damaging it when unwrapping it from Ahsoka leg. The Sentinel looks at it damage wrist. No matter. It shall get it fix once it kills the Jedi. Ahsoka rush into the where the artifact was. On the ground, was a white crystal with odd symbols. That was the key to the whole thing. The Togruta was about to take it when the Sentinel bust it, and sends a energy net right at her. She try to dodge it, but fails too. As she try to escape, it zap her as the Sentinel comes over. _**"Ahsoka Tano. You have been tag as a**_ ** _enemy. You shall now be executed."_** The AI said as it power up chest buster, the weapon that was the cause for so many deaths, and Ahsoka prays for something to happen, the Sentinel is blow away by a storm baster fire and missiles. What the Sentinel destroy, the net is shut off, and Ahsoka quickly gets the crystal, and turn to see it's Barriss, some soldiers and one of the group gunships. "Sorry i am late. Got caught up." Said Barriss and Ahsoka just roll her eyes. Just then, more Sentinels show up. "Sir! We got to go!" Yell the pilot.

Ahsoka jump as the gunship pull away, firing missiles at the Sentinels as the robots themselves took after the gunship. "We got to lose them, or we led them back to base!" Yell one of the soldiers. Tano started to think as they flew past the central of Coronet City. "I got a idea. Fly into one of these buildings, the one with a big hole in it, whine shooting at it." "What?" "Tano gone crazy!" The soldiers look at her as if she was mad. "Just do it!" And so they did, with the Sentinel right behind, the half destroy building could not take much more, it collapse on the Sentinels. "All right back to the ship, and head back to base. I just hope this works."


End file.
